Wide Awake (song)
Background In February 2012, the cover art and details about Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection were revealed. The Complete Confection, which was released in the U.S. on March 26, 2012, contained two leftover songs that didn't make the original album: "Part of Me" and "Dressin' Up", and one brand new track called "Wide Awake". Perry stated that the song was partly inspired by her upcoming part-biopic, part-concert 3D film Katy Perry: Part of Me. Perry said that the recording of the song took place over a period of four days, with two days going towards writing and two days going towards recording. Bonnie McKee, co-writer of the song, said that fans can expect a departure from Perry's previous music. She also noted that major life changes were a factor in the lyrics. Speaking to James Montgomery of MTV about the song, she said: Well, there were two songs that I had from Teenage Dream that I couldn't put on, it was 'Part of Me' and 'Dressing Up.' And then I knew we were doing the re-release and so I was like, 'I got to get in the studio,' because I can't wait eight months to be able to put out this feeling that I'm feeling right now, cause God knows it would take eight months to do another record. I couldn't do it on the fly, to set up records it takes time.|4=Katy Perry}} Music video Back in March 2012, during an interview with MTV, Perry said about the video: "I know exactly what that music video is. I know exactly who is directing it. I know the art direction, the people, the narrative, and I had that idea while I was writing the song". Filming of the official 3D music video for "Wide Awake" began on April 30, 2012. Filming ended on May 2, 2012. The music video was directed by Tony T. Datis and will be used as a tie-in promotion for her 2012 3D documentary-concert film, Katy Perry: Part of Me as part of her deal with Pepsi. Live performances Perry will perform the song for the first time during the 2012 Billboard Music Awards on May 20th, 2012. Lyrics I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreamin' for so long (Pre-Chorus) I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on On the concrete (Chorus) Fallin' from cloud 9 Crashin' from the high I'm lettin' go tonight Yeah I'm fallin' from cloud 9 I'm wide awake Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece And landed on my feet I'm wide awake Need nothing to complete myself, no I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Out of the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end (Pre-Chorus) I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on On the concrete (Chorus) Fallin' from cloud 9 (It was outta the blue, I'm) Crashin' from the high I'm lettin' go tonight (Yeah, I'm lettin' you go, I'm) I'm fallin' from cloud 9 (Bridge) I'm wide awake Thunder rumbling Castles crumbling I'm wide awake I am trying to hold on I'm wide awake God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side I'm wide awake I'm not blind anymore I'm wide awake I'm wide awake (Chorus) Yeah I'm fallin' from cloud 9 (It was outta the blue, I'm) Crashin' from the high You know I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm lettin' you go, I'm) I'm fallin' from cloud 9 I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake References *ASCAP *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Teenage Dream songs Category:Singles Category:Teenage Dream singles